


Occupational Hazard

by connectedfeelings



Series: Occupational Hazard [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Out, One Shot, Quickies, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: [Office AU] The heads of the Fitness departments of their respective magazines, Sasuke and Sakura seem to always get on each other's nerves. What people don't know is that they like to meet in the mostly unused fire escape stairwell when no one's looking. [ Rated M for smut ]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Occupational Hazard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Read again





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unedited (6/22/20)

The loud click-clacking of her red pumps on the white terrazzo floor captures the office's attention, signaling her arrival, and by the speed of her walk, her mood.

Sakura Haruno is pissed.

Dressed impeccably in her red dress blouse and black pencil skirt, she very much looks like the senior editor she is.

Working for the renowned women's magazine, Kunoichi, is no easy task. It's an uphill battle to get to where she is at such a young age. At only twenty-five, she and four other women were promoted to senior editor status after a scandal concerning the previous women in their positions had made its way to Konoha's biggest tabloid magazine. Needless to say, their firings came swift.

Now at twenty-eight, Sakura has made a name for herself as the senior editor of the health and fitness section of Kunoichi Magazine. Having graduated early with a double major in public health and journalism, it's no secret that she's an intelligent woman. Word of her achievements reached the offices after she was hired, and people kept an eye out for her, knowing that she was bound to make it big.

And she did, quicker than even she expected.

Countless eyes follow her as she makes her way to her office, curiosity evident in their gazes. It isn't everyday when she comes in unhappy.

As they see her close her office door, groups of them begin huddling around each other.

"Why do you think she's mad?"

"Is that even a question? There was a senior editor meeting for everyone under the Hokage brand."

"Ah!"

"What do you think he said this time?"

"I don't know, but I mean, why are we even surprised at this point? They always get on each other's nerves."

"I wonder why…"

* * *

Sakura hears a knock on her office door and tells them they could come in.

Blonde hair peeks through the door before Ino fully enters the room, closing the door behind her, then folding her arms.

With a sigh, Sakura stops her pacing and sits on the large leather chair behind her desk. "Alright, get it out of your chest."

Her best friend's face remains neutral for a second before she bursts out laughing. "Jesus, Forehead!"

She rolls her eyes and sinks into her chair.

"Do you and Sasuke Uchiha _always_ have to make these meetings about you two?"

"Pig, he basically said my idea was stupid in front of other senior editors, editors in chiefs, and the CEO of Hokage Mass Media, so, of course, I had to defend myself."

"Naturally," she says, her smile noting her amusement.

"What's with that smile?"

"Nothing," Ino says as she walks to one of the two seats in front of Sakura's desk. "Just thinking about how great it'll be once you and him finally fuck away your frustrations with each other and get it over with."

Sakura balks at her best friend's statement, her jaw open and her eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ino gives her an incredulous look. "Puh-lease," she starts. "The sexual tension was palpable. I think even Shinobi's senior editor of the politics department noticed, and you know how slow he is at these things."

"Naruto wouldn't have noticed anything because there is nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"I'm senior editor of the relationships department, forehead. I can practically smell the orgasm you could get from a little romp with Uchiha, and let me tell you, it'll do you good."

"Please stop talking."

She raises both her hands up. "I'm just saying." Ino stands and dusts off her skirt. "Anyway, I have to go read some article proposals. Still on for lunch at BBQ?"

Sakura confirms their lunch plans and as quick as she came, Ino leaves and closes the door behind her.

Sakura places her elbows on her desk and begins massaging her temples.

Is that really how people perceived them? Her mind begins to replay all of the meetings where they would argue. Realizing that she was always focused on his face rather than everyone else around them, she buries her face in her hands. Of course they would think that.

She hears her phone begin to vibrate on the wooden desk and looks at it, seeing the message notification on the lit screen.

_Sasuke_

_At the usual place. 5 minutes._

* * *

Working under the Hokage brand means that you work in the Hokage building in downtown Konoha. Having numerous magazines under the brand, they took up most of the floors of the building. From the Akimichi Food Magazine, the famous INK Art Magazine, to the brand's most popular magazines, Kunoichi and Shinobi.

Kunoichi Women's Magazine has a large following, women all over the city would subscribe to the website and clamor to get the monthly issue to read Ino Yamanaka's advice on their love lives, TenTen's monthly star readings, Hinata Hyuga's guide to building confidence, and, of course, Sakura Haruno's health and fitness tips.

The four have become some sort of a staple in Konoha City's tabloid fodder, gaining a somewhat socialite status after their first appearances in the city's many fundraisers and galas.

Sakura still thinks it's odd that they are deemed interesting enough to be called a socialite. They do their jobs, go to parties they're invited to, and go home. She hardly considers herself one.

Ever since her name was splashed across one tabloid headline claiming she stole her predecessor's spot on the magazine, she became more weary. Of course, everyone knew that it wasn't true, but it bothered her that they posted it without a second thought.

Everything she had done to get to this point in her life, she did and worked for herself. Countless scholarships to get through college, working two, sometimes three, part time jobs during those times to make ends meet, she did it all herself.

As she closes her office door, she makes sure that no one is around before she begins walking toward the emergency exit stairwell no one ever uses.

Well, no one but her and…

"Sakura," he says as she entered the stairwell, his voice the same deep and attractive sound she has grown to love and hate at the same time.

She walks closer to him, her hand on her hip, an eyebrow lifted in expectation. "Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, senior editor of the Fitness department in Shinobi, Konoha's premier Men's Magazine. Known for his family background and good looks, he isn't short of praise from the opposite sex and from some men.

Some would expect him to be arrogant, and he is to an extent, but Sakura knows better. He's not the jet setting playboy some people want him to be, nor is he the asshole jerk he wants people to think he is, even though that may be hard to believe.

"Want to tell me why my pitch was so bad? Tsunade didn't think so."

"I didn't think it was bad."

"Exactly. An exclusive fitness class headed by us to the forty people who get lucky issues is great for sales."

"And an excuse for people who don't actually want a workout."

"What?"

He looks at her incredulously before her mouth opens slightly, catching onto what he means.

Biting her lower lip, refraining from letting out a laugh. "You're afraid of your fangirls?"

"Sakura," he says in a warning tone that only makes the laughter inside of her escape.

She puts a hand on her mouth, quelling the sound into giggles. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she takes a breath. "I shouldn't have forgotten about that."

"And you're not worried?"

"About your fangirls? Why would I be?"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

She slowly nods. " Ah, trying to protect my womanhood, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Must you always make everything into some sort of joke?"

She gives him the warm smile he's been wanting to see. "No. And besides," she closes the gap between them, arms around his shoulders as she stares into his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about."

He's aware of her body so close to his, the feeling of her chest against his, only made possible by the heels she always wears. The look in her eyes, something so familiar, something he didn't know how he lived without. His hands find the small of her back, one of them rubbing her back, up and down in a motion she appreciated.

She smiles as he closes the distance between their lips, his over hers, the taste of him making the hunger she has for him erupt within her.

He moves slowly, his hands leaving her back as one begins moving gently to her hip and the other slides behind her neck. Groaning when he feels her rubbing against him, he walks her back until she's pinned between him and the wall. A slow, seductive whimper escapes her lips, allowing his tongue to lead the intimate dance between them.

Arching her back, her hands find his hair, and her fingers tug on it. A low moan comes from the back of his throat. The sound sends an electric charge to her groin, making her even more damp with the need for him. Desire overcomes her as his leg shifts and presses between hers, the pressure creating an overwhelming ache of pleasure.

Her hand trails down his chest to the bulge in his pants, rubbing slow as she stares up at him.

"Fuck," he hisses out against her mouth, the feeling of her hand on him elevating his hunger. He runs his hands up the lace top of her thigh high stockings, his fingers meeting the hem of her skirt before he lifts it up.

She smiles to herself, knowing exactly what he'll find.

His mouth leaves hers as he stares down at what he has uncovered.

"Sakura, where are your panties?"

She looks at him with a mischievous grin, eyes glistening with lust. "Seeing as how my panties always get ruined whenever we're in here, I took them off before leaving my office."

Lifting his chin up, she sees the storm in his eyes. "Now, please," she says slowly, her lips by his ear as she undoes his belt, the top button of his pants, her fingers playing with his zipper before slowly dragging it down. "Fuck me."

She tugs lightly on his pants until they hit the ground, his underwear soon follows. Her hand rubs his steeled length, up and down, painstakingly slow as Sasuke's breath hitches in response.

His hand parts her gently, finding her clit waiting and throbbing for his attention. His mouth finds hers again, his taste an addiction she'll never get over, as his fingers stimulate her.

He lifts her up, her legs around his hips, releasing his cock from her grip. Sasuke guides his length to her entrance, both his and her eyes watching.

Sakura feels the head of his cock push through her entrance, eliciting a long, breathy moan from her as he pushes himself forward all the way to the hilt. His grip tightens on her ass as he draws in a ragged breath.

Pulling out and thrusting back in, he set up a steady pace, slamming his hips against hers, the pleasure making her eyes roll back, his desire for her only growing.

He lowers her until one foot is on the ground, the other lifted up to his shoulder, his hand on her calf.

His hips speed up, the new position opening her up to him. She tosses her head back at his raw need, clenching around him as a shuddering mewl escapes her lips.

Sasuke curses at her tightness, his nails dig into her calf, causing a tear into her black stocking. Neither of them cared, only focused on the passionate meeting of their bodies.

He nipped at her neck, thoughts leaving his mind, nothing but the sound of her moans, the feel of her clenching around him as he mercilessly slammed into her, her hands gripping onto his hair tightly. The pain only makes him teeter even closer to the edge.

The pain and the pleasure has her worked up, no longer able to contain herself. A long moan erupted from her lips as she met her hips with his, matching his speed, urging her to let go. Wound up from wanting him, she pulses around him as his lips plunder hers.

One hand slams onto the wall next to her head. He's panting over her as he continues his relentless pounding, and she cries out, coming undone from the pleasure.

"Sasuke," she cried out, her arms tightened around him as his grunts became louder, his movements no longer as fluid.

With a groan, he pulls out of her, and quickly, her hand finds his length and is pumping it until hot liquid droplets land on her leg and on the concrete wall. He shudders, his head on her shoulders as she leans onto the wall, both spent.

A giggle escapes her lips after a few beats of silence. "I should not wear panties more often."

His head lifts up from her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. "Not at work." His eyes leave hers and note the white liquid on her stockings.

"Call it an occupational hazard," she says cheekily.

She adds space between her and Sasuke before she bends down and takes off her shoes, rolling down her stockings and taking them off before putting them back on.

Sasuke puts his pants back on, tucking his shirt back into it and buckling his belt. Once on, he puts his hand in his pocket, searching. He takes out an individually packed wet wipe, unpacks it, and begins wiping away the liquid on the wall before it stains.

They've done this enough to come prepared.

Straightening up, he realizes Sakura's beside him.

With a warm smile, she leans in and gives him a peck. "Still on for dinner tonight?"

His fingers caress her jaw and rest on her cheek. "Yeah. I'm picking you up at seven."

"Should I not wear-"

"Sakura."

She laughs. "Alright. I guess that gives me an excuse to wear this little set I bought with the intent of you ripping them off of me." With another peck, she turns and walks to the door.

Sakura leaves him breathless, his hands in his pockets as he watches the door close, a small smile gracing his lips as he is left there to think about the pink haired woman who managed to capture his heart.

* * *

"Where'd your stockings go?" Ino asks as Sakura sits down across from her.

"Accidentally tore it."

"Again?" Ino sighs and shakes her head. "You really need that desk of yours replaced."

Sakura scans the BBQ menu. "Nah, it's a good desk. I do need to head to the department store before lunch ends to buy some new stockings."

"Hey, maybe buy some new lingerie while you're at it. Maybe buying some might get you to go get yourself laid."

Sakura tries to cover her knowing smile behind the menu. "You know what, maybe you're right. I do need new lingerie."

**Author's Note:**

> *covers eyes* I COULDN'T HELP IT OFFICE AUs ARE MY WEAKNESS (andsoissmutbutshhhhh)
> 
> Anyway, this is just a oneshot. I might add more in the future, probably after I finish Fade In, but that's a long way coming, so this oneshot is all you're gonna get.
> 
> Fade In updates tomorrow!


End file.
